Noodles
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Going out for victory noodles after their first case, Phoenix and Maya discuss the future.


**Hey everyone! I'm still adjusting back to writing, so I figured I'd write something for my favorite category, Ace Attorney. I find that people here are really friendly and constructive. Maybe I just needed an ego boost...? Anyway, in case it wasn't clear enough, this piece takes place right after Turnabout Sisters. I was debating whether to have them go out for noodles or burgers... I ended up going for the noodles for the atmosphere (plus the Eldoon reference). I also needed an opportunity to practice my writing when dealing with emotions- I'm horrible with expressing them, which isn't the best status for a writer like me, so a small piece like this with just conversation was perfect to practice. Please go easy on me!**

**Noodles**

Phoenix reached up as they approached the stand, pushing away the red banner for Maya to scoot in under. "Welcome!" the old man behind the counter said jovially. "Sit down, sit down!" Phoenix quickly wiped off the dusty leather cushion with his hand, while Maya bounced upon the seat without a second thought. "Guy, we've got customers! Fire up the boilers!" Phoenix could hear out-of-sight grumbling. Where someone could be out of sight in a noodle cart, he had no idea.

"Gotta love celebratory noodles!" Maya chirped, looking up at the pricing menu posted above the counter. "Hm… Gimme some of everything, and a triple serving of pork tenderloin!" The owner laughed heartily and reached over the counter for a high-five, which Maya returned in kind. Phoenix, on the other hand, could hear cries of protest from his back pocket.

"…What do you recommend, sir?" Phoenix asked warily.

The old man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I can't really do that, since everything that I make is amazing." He thought for a moment, then laughed again. "Ha ha! We'll just make it a double order!" He and Maya high-fived again. Phoenix mourned his wallet's passing.

While the owner got to work, Maya clapped Phoenix on the back. He spit out his water. "You did it, Nick! Your first case, and a rousing success! You even got both of us off the hook!"

"Uh, that was actually my second-" Phoenix interjected, but Maya didn't pay him any attention.

She held up an imaginary microphone. "How's it feel, being the best defense in the west?"

Phoenix blinked. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"…Great! Ha ha!" he said, trying to force his grin. He turned around and nervously faked a cough. He could feel Maya's stare boring holes into his back.

Maya poked him. "Y'know, Nick, you kinda suck at lying."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm great! Fantastic! Yeah, I'm the best defense in the west!" he said as he turned back, more than a little too quickly.

She pouted, crossing her arms. "Even when the Steel Samurai lies to Mei about her father in episode fifteen is more convincing than you."

"Uh…"

She kept staring at him. "What's the matter?"

Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. He stared blankly at the menu, lost in thought. "Nothing, really… It's kinda stupid," he finally managed. "Don't worry about it."

Maya thought for a moment, then giggled. "Hey, Nick, if Edgeworth lied like you do, then our cases could be even!"

He spit out his water again and shot her a dirty look. "That's just it!" He threw his hands in the air. "How can I do this?" She looked back at him quizzically.

"I barely managed to squeak by today… For most of the trial I had no idea what I was doing! Every time White said something I got lost again, and I was at the end of my rope figuring how to stall next. Heck, at the end, I wouldn't even have won at all if Mia hadn't come out of nowhere to turn things around. I'm a terrible lawyer; I can't do anything right, the way Mia showed me. How am I going to help other people if I can't even help myself?"

"Is that all?"

Maya stared at Phoenix as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well… Yeah… But it's important to me!" he finally said.

"You're such a dummy, Nick," Maya said as she split a pair of chopsticks apart and handed them to him. "Here you go," she said, reaching for another for herself.

"Uh, thanks," Phoenix said as he took them, slightly confused. "Wait, that's it? No big consolation speech?"

The old man handed them their bowls, setting them down on the counter with a loud, dull thunk. Maya licked her lips in anticipation of the steaming pile of noodles. "Nope," she said nonchalantly, stabbing at her bowl with the chopsticks. "It doesn't matter how well you can lie, or cross-examine, or point your finger. You want to help people, and that's good enough for me!"

He blinked again. "…Are you sure that's enough?" he asked apprehensively as she began inhaling soup.

"Mmph!" she managed to somewhat reply through a mouthful of noodles. A loud swallowing noise was shortly accompanied by a gasp for air. The owner grinned appreciatively. "Sure! All you need to do is keep moving forward and do what you always do. After all, it's how you defended me. So, thanks!"

Maya gave him a broad smile, which, after a pause, he returned in kind. "You're welcome. And thanks for cheering me up, too." He took a spoonful of broth and sipped it. "Ooh, that's hot. It's good."

"I know, right?" she said as she lifted her own bowl to her lips, draining it completely. Slamming it down with another thunk, she wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Can I have some more?" she turned to ask Phoenix.

"…Just this once," he replied, rolling his eyes and smiling.


End file.
